


Parenthood?

by CattyRoggers19



Series: Janto One-shots [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19
Summary: After a weevil attack, a small girl is orphaned what will happen to her?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Janto One-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

Ianto POV

‘Hey what's your name?’ I say smiling and picking the small child up in my arms.  
‘E-Ebony.’ she says shaking. I can tell she is terrified. I mean I would be if I had just seen a weevil attack my mum.  
I hold her tighter as I speak. ‘Hello Ebony, I’m Ianto. It’s nice to meet you. How old are you?’  
‘I’m five but I will be six next month.’ She says, almost sounding proud. Then she turns to look back into the woods and starts shaking before asking me ‘What... What was that thing?’  
‘It was some silly boy in some mask that was all. You don’t need to be afraid.’ I say almost trying to convince myself.  
‘Where my mummy?’ She says as she turns to look at the ambulance.  
‘Mummy got scared when she saw the silly boys so tripped and hit her head, so she is over there in that ambulance.’ I say pointing towards the ambulance. ‘She is with my friend Owen. He's a doctor.’  
‘Will she be okay?’ Ebony asks. I could see the tears form in her eyes.  
‘I’m sure she will be fine.’ I said lying through my teeth, but I couldn’t tell a five-year-old that her mother was probably going to die if she wasn’t already dead. 

Owen accompanies the ambulance to the hospital with Gwen so me, Jack and Tosh go back to the Hub in the SUV with Ebony. Normally I drive back from missions, but I can't if there is a child clinging to me at all costs. So, Jack has to drive which he isn’t very pleased about. But that is just because he can’t say stupid things to make me blush and nearly kill us all in a traffic accident. When we are about halfway home, Tosh gets a phone call from Owen. Her and Jack keep whispering in the front so I pull out my phone and text her because I assume, they don't want Ebony to know what is going on, but I would quite like to know. I know why they didn’t want Ebony to know. Her mother just died. Those damn weevils. We don’t understand why they have got so vicious lately. I don’t know why they were so far from the city in the woods they normally only go out as far as they need to. I also don’t understand why some women would be walking through the forest in the dark with a five year old. I have so many questions, but I know they will never get answered.

Jack POV

Usually, Ianto drives back after missions but this would have been difficult with a small child clinging to him. She really seemed to have taken to Ianto. It made me consider having kids with him. It’s something I had thought about before but not always taken as seriously as maybe I should have. I knew that Torchwood would get in the way but what I also realised that being a father is something Ianto wanted so badly so why not try. She must have been exhausted because within minutes of being in the car she has already fallen asleep on top of Ianto. Then we get the dreaded phone call. I really don’t want to have to tell this child that her mother is dead but if I don’t then Ianto will and I don’t want him to have to do that. As we arrive back at the hub, I open the door to let Ianto out and the sight I am hit with makes me almost well up and I finally realise that whatever happened he needs to be a parent. We need to be parents. 

Ianto POV

When we arrived at the hub. Jack discussed the idea that we should retcon Ebony and tell her that her mother had been in a car accident. It just felt less traumatising and tell her that her mother got mauled by a weevil in front of her. I said we should tell her that she doesn't remember because she hit her head. We all agreed that it would be best. Jack went to get a coke and I slowly woke Ebony up and told her to drink the coke and then she could sleep. I don’t think she actually remembers the accident because she didn’t seem too concerned; however when Owen checked her out in the field he thought he might have a concussion from being launched into a tree so that could explain she wanted to sleep and her lack of concern about who we are and where her mummy is. But she didn’t want to be left alone and I needed to call social services with Jack so left her with Tosh. When I reach the office, Jack is on the phone to Liz, a social worker he knows about Torchwood. Well she doesn’t know everything, but she understands a little of what we do. We needed a social worker in place, and it was easier if we just had one who we could trust and that knew about us. Liz offered to come and pick Ebony up now we needed her to but if she was safe then she would come in the morning because she was over the other side of Cardiff dealing with another case. Jack suggested leaving it until the morning so that we could watch her whilst the retcon worked. Somehow, he managed to mention that Ebony has taken a liking to me. Now I’m confused why he would point that out. Was he trying to hint at something? Then my thoughts were interrupted by Ebony screaming my name and screaming about not going to sleep unless I was there because she didn’t trust anybody else. She wouldn’t even let Tosh come that near her. Tosh was trying her best, but she just kept asking for me. As I made my way down the stairs Ebony sprinted into my arms and wouldn’t let go. Tosh apologized and I said I was fine because it wasn’t her fault. Not that it was Ebony’s either because I mean she is perfect. She eventually fell asleep on me, which wasn’t ideal but at least she was asleep. It was quite nice feeling her against me. It was something unusual. It was almost a paternal feeling which is something I have never experienced before. I thought about being a tad but that all went out of the picture when Jack walked in and I would much rather have Jack in my life than being a parent. I mean he has never really mentioned his daughter. I know he has one, but I don’t think he has told anybody else. I think he finds it hard to have people close to him because he knows that one day, they will all leave him. I think I might have gotten him to open up a bit though. Maybe he likes the idea of having children. I want to know if he does but well... I guess I have never admitted it, but I would love to be a tad and have Jack if that is even possible. It would be fun and exciting and magical and special. So maybe I will ask him. But I need to get Ebony to sleep without clutching onto me first. I just sit there and think about her eyes. They reminded me of Jack’s. They are that perfect ocean blue colour. Then I begin to stare at her golden hair. It is so beautiful. That is one thing I would love about having a daughter, all of the dresses and the hair bows and everything. I know Jack would hate it. Not necessarily having a girl but all of the cute things like dress shopping and ribbons and stuff. I could see him teaching her how to hold her own though and when she came home with boyfriends, I’m sure he would interrogate them and almost certainly put the fear of Captain Jack Harkness in them. We would be a perfect little family. The Harkness-Jones family that has a nice ring to it. We could have a house, even a dog and a big tree so Jack and I could build Ebony a treehouse to play in. Maybe she could even have brothers and sisters. I always like the idea of having more than one kid. I remember the fun times I had with my sister when we were alone together because my parents were busy. All of a sudden, I realise I have built this life inside my head. Almost a picture of what mine and Jack's life would look like with Ebony in it. I haven’t even spoken to him about any of it. I don’t know how he will take it.


	2. Chapter Two

Ianto POV

Liz arrives at nine am sharp; she always liked to be punctual. Just like me. As she walks in, Jack greets her, and they begin having a conversation but then their voices become shushed. Jack looks at me almost as though he wanted to have a conversation with her that I couldn’t hear. That is strange. 

As I watch them talk, my thoughts go back to this morning. Ebony was so vulnerable, so scared. This morning, when she woke up, she had so many questions, where was her mum and when could she see her? Why was she here? And why did we have a dinosaur? Jack had to tell her that her mother had died in a car crash and she couldn’t remember anything from last night because she hit her head. She just sat in my arms and cried. I didn't know what to do with her. I just sat cuddled her and let her cry it out. We tried to ask her questions like where her dad was, but she just cried more. My train of thought was broken, and I was glad it was, when Liz and Jack walked into the room.  
‘Ebony. This is Liz. She is a social worker and she is going to take you to a really nice home.’ I say not wanting her to go but knowing that I... we couldn’t keep her.  
‘I don’t want to go. Please don’t leave me.’ She says whilst clinging on to my leg tighter.  
‘Ebony I know you really love it here, but you can’t stay. I’m sure that Liz has a fabulous home for you to go to and you will be very happy there.’ I say trying to detach her arms from my leg. She is determined I will give her that. Just like Jack. I see so much of him in her; it’s strange it’s almost like she was his daughter.  
‘I won’t be happy ever again unless I am with you.’ She screams and begins to cry. That last statement breaks my heart. Jack begins to take the social worker up to his office as he can see how distressed Ebony is getting. As I try to calm Ebony down, I take Ebony to Gwen so I can also talk to the social worker as well. I sit with them until I see Jack getting excited and decide that I need to know what is going on. Why would Jack be excited about sending Ebony anyway? I never knew he was that cruel. Clearly, he didn’t want kids, so I didn’t need to ask him because I got my answer. I don’t think I have ever truly been angry at Jack not like this. I don’t understand him anymore. 

Jack POV

I greet Liz at the door, and we have a small conversation. I want to ask her something important but Ianto is too near and I need to talk to her about it first. Liz suggests we talk to Ebony before I can ask her up to my office. The conversation doesn’t go very well with Ebony as she doesn’t want to leave Ianto. I think she loves Ianto almost as much as I do. It breaks my heart when she says she will never be happy again unless she is with him. I see so much of myself in her. I don’t know how I would live without Ianto and I fell for him pretty quickly. I imagine our life together. A house with a big tree in the back garden so Ebony can have a tree house. Maybe she could even have a brother or sister. Come on Jack, pull yourself together. I haven’t even spoken to Ianto about kids at all. He has never mentioned it, so I guess, I just assumed that he didn’t want any. And I don’t even know if Liz would approve with our line of work. Now I know more than ever that I need to talk to Liz in need to know if this will work. I need to know if we have a shot at this. As Ianto tries to walk Ebony to Gwen I can see my chance so me and Liz head for my office. I see Ianto sit down with Ebony and realise that this is my chance to ask what I have wanted to ask since the social worker got here.  
I begin to speak as we enter the office but make sure we are out of ear shot of Ianto ‘Would it be possible for us to adopt her? I understand that our line of work is interesting and doesn’t really suit a child but if she has chosen us. Is there any way that we could work?’  
‘Potentially, I would need to speak to reference and things like that.’ Liz says with an eager smile on her face.  
‘I could get you those over the phone now.’ I say getting far too excited at the possibility.  
‘You are keen, that is nice to see. It would be lovely. I can see how much she loves you and you haven't even known her a day. I need to call my boss and see what he says.’ She says, her smile widening. Not that I realised it was possible.  
‘Is there no way she could stay here just for tonight?’ I enquire.  
‘I would have to talk to some people, but I could probably get you temporary guardianship if we can prove that she is better here than the emergency placement I have set up for her. She could stay with her until we sort this whole thing out properly. I'm not saying it for definite, but I could try. I see how you are with her and she needs a good home. This could be her happy ending and it would be nice to see one of those. I don’t get a lot of them in my line of work.’  
I notice Ianto standing in the door. A look of shock is written on his face. He assumed that with Torchwood and me there was no way he was ever going to be a father. He gave up something he has wanted for a long time for me. I am fed up with Ianto making compromises to keep everyone else happy. Ianto deserves to be happy to and I quite like the idea of having a child.  
‘Ianto, why don’t we?’ I say not really knowing how he will react. I want him to like the idea, but we have never talked about it, so I actually don’t know.  
‘But... Jack... I thought you never wanted to have kids.’ Ianto says stuttering but I don’t really know why and that is concerning me.  
‘I wasn’t what I had planned for myself but... I told myself that I was never going to be in another relationship until I met you. You changed me for the better. So why throw away this perfect opportunity. I know you would be such a good tad. I’ve watched you with Mica and David. Even with the short time you have been with Ebony. I want to give you the life that you deserve, and it would be doing the world an injustice if you didn’t become a father.’  
Tears began running down Ianto's face. I think that it is tears of relief because he thought that he would never get the life he once pictured because I wasn’t how he had pictured his life and he had decided to make sacrifices to be with me but I wanted to give something back to him. He deserved this. He deserved to be happy after everything he has gone through.  
‘This is your chance to get our reward after all of your hard work and dedication not only to work but to me as well. Let me do something for you.’ Jack says. Ianto slowly nods in agreement.  
We both smile at each other and sat in unison. ‘We are having a baby!’  
The rest of the tea looks up in shock. This is going to take some explaining.


End file.
